


Rhyme Parker vs The World

by ruinedwords



Category: Chicken Girls (TV Show), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), brat - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame fix it, NOT A CRACK FIC., i havent seen the movie but i assume my predictions are right therefore - spoilers, please read xo, rhyme is related 2 peter, rhyme would be too powerful in the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: So, the entire world was snapped. Half the planet was obliterated. Rhyme was on an unknown planet and two people made out of metal. Her older brother — Spider-Man was snapped and not in a white gay way. Rhyme was sat, alone, not knowing what to do next. She just lost her brother, the only person she had left.or rhyme is too powerful for thanos





	Rhyme Parker vs The World

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE ENDGAME SPOILERS! I haven't seen the film yet but I assume my guess is right so like.. beware! (Also rhyme is from chicken girls on YouTube! Rights go to the magnificent Brat on YouTube! Thanks brat! Also, the FC is Annie Leblanc, duh!)

So, the entire world was snapped. Half the planet was obliterated. Rhyme was on an unknown planet and two people made out of metal. Her older brother — Spider-Man was snapped and not in a white gay way. Rhyme was sat, alone, not knowing what to do next. She just lost her brother, the only person she had left. Yes, she had May but.. it's not the same. Wait! May? How was gonna tell May what's happened. Is May even alive? Rhyme felt tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the two adults conversing she felt excluded.

 

“Hey! I'm right here!” She spoke up, demanding respect from the two adults. They looked startled as Tony started walking carefully to her. “Look, kid-” Rhyme saw red. “Don’t kid me! My brother just  _ died _ . In front of me. He's literally bit the dust! What the fuck do you think Queen was behind this? Oh my god.. I knew better than to trust a movie with shit editing!”

 

“Stop swearing, you're 11.” “14, fuck you.” Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re lost in space, I don't know how to get back.” Rhyme rolled her eyes. “Just star hop.” Nebula sighed, “You don't know shit! Shut up.” Rhyme narrowed her eyes. “Let me do what I need to.” Tony rolled his eyes again.

 

“You need to stop treating me like a kid. I'm just as useful as Peter. I have an Arc-Reactor, too.” She pointed to her chest. Tony sighed. “Stop reminding me.” Rhyme hit her glowing Spotify icon on her chest and tapped it, hoping to start playing some BLACKPINK up in this bitch. “Why is this child even here?” Nebula looked at Tony. “Excuse you? I once wrote a mean article in my schools newspaper and beat up a sexist I'm very powerful!” Tony sighed. “I don't claim her.” Nebula raised her.. robotic eyebrow? She is  _ bald _ . No hair. Rhyme was confused. 

 

Rhyme  _ was  _ powerful. Rhyme had loved superheroes ever since her older brother, Peter had taught her all those years ago. She wished superheroes were a thing when her parents got in the airplane. Maybe they wouldn't have fallen so much. Maybe they would've been caught. Ever since the airplane, Rhyme had been with her aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker. Rhyme had thought their family of four was quaint and pretty.

 

Rhyme missed her family. Because soon Ben was gone, and suddenly Rhyme was two and confused with her brother. Rhyme had lost too much for her age. And now her brother is gone. Her one constant, gone.

 

Rhyme was ecstatic when she found out Peter was Spider-Man. Maybe now her and Peter could save falling planes, too. And after tinkering, borrowing formulas from Tony Stark that Peter snatched, Rhyme made her own arc-reactor. Tony wasn't happy when he found out. But now he had two kids under his watch. Tony would never admit that he loved the kids. But Rhyme knew.

 

“I have an idea!” Rhyme piped up. “Just hop on my back and I'll fly us back.” Tony looked skeptical. Nebula looked like she was going to strangle the child. Rhyme wasn't scared of her though, she watched Avatar, blue people aren't scary. Rhyme missed her brother. Tony shook his head, “You’ll break down, Rhyme.” Rhyme didn't back down.

 

“So? I already lost my  _ entire family, _ Mister Stark, I'll do whatever I need to.” Rhyme’s voice cracked a little. Nebula softened a little at the child's face. “I just want him back.” Rhyme cried into the empty planet. The adults felt bad. Rhyme looked up, “Wait, we’re on Mars.” Tony looked confused. “Dude we’re like next door to Earth.” “I do not know if you have ever been to an astrology class but-” Rhyme cut him off. “Dude, for real let's just go!”

 

Tony and Nebula followed Rhyme to get some signal to power her suit. She just needed Spotify to connect…

 

Then they heard it.

 

**BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!**

 

Boomed in Rhyme’s ears. She looked ecstatic. “Lets go!” And suddenly they planet jumped until they arrived back on Earth, in Wakanda to be specific. How amazing? 

 

Rhyme saw what was left of the Avengers and ran to them. “Listen white people, Wakandians and the single Asian!” Looking at Natasha as Nat looked confused. “So, Thanos obliterated us. What now?” The Avengers looked confused at the small child. Tony ran up to the Avengers, hugging them as they all had a reunion. Well, old people tingz. 

 

“Tony, what does this child  _ want? _ ” Steve spoke. Rhyme grinned, “Hi! My name is Rhyme Parker, Spider-Man’s sister! I am 14, not a child, I made my own suit that is powered by legendary K-POP artists BLACKPINK and I am going to  _ vore _ Thanos.” The Avengers looked confused. “What's vor-” Nat started but Tony cut Rhyme off. “Ignore her! She just lost her brother so she's in a weird mental state.” The Avengers looked like they  _ pitied _ her now. Bitches.

 

Thor looked taken back. Rhyme was in the presence of Thor! Holy  _ shit!  _ “Mr Thor, can I hold your hammer?” Thor shrugged, letting Rhyme have free range. Rhyme grinned, went over and picked it up, freely. The Avengers were stunned. “Anyways, lets kill this bitch!”

 

And suddenly BLACKPINK was blasting. Then Thanos was dragged back in Wakanda, quaking at Rhyme’s power.

 

“Bring me back my brother, coward.” Thanos looked  _ scared _ . Good.

 

**BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!** Blasted. Thanos  _ cried. _

 

_ “Spare me.”  _ He whispered. “No.” And suddenly Rhyme ripped off Thanos’ glove. “Don't worry, I'm not done with you. An exposing twitter thread is coming.” Rhyme was already ready to paint Thanos as a sexist. He spit on her and called her a whale.. how sad. But better matters came first.

 

And Rhyme snapped.

 

And snapped.

 

But nothing? The glove wouldn't snap. And suddenly Rhyme was crying. Time to work on the thread  _ now _ . She assumed. 

 

So, Rhyme poured soda into the glove and started getting drunk. She just wanted her brother back!

 

So, with the power of BLACKPINK vested in her, she snapped again.

 

And as if a white gay could hear her, everything reversed. Everything with a loud “ _ YAAAASSSSSSS!!!!”  _ In the background.

 

And suddenly Peter was back. He smiled and hugged Rhyme. “You go girl!” He whispered in her ear. Suddenly everything was okay. Thanos was now being arrested, his rights being read to him. Good. She hugged Peter. “I missed you.” She whispered. He laughed, “I knew you'd save me.” He cried into her shoulder.

 

“By the way I saw your Ex.” 

 

“TK?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you burn him?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

And Rhyme was so happy she saved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rhyme won't be in endgame cos da movie would end too soon :/
> 
> Anyways reminder I haven't seen endgame so don't confirm or deny this for me! But I'm pretty sure I'm right :)


End file.
